1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tomography using an electromagnetic wave (frequency thereof is equal to or more than 0.01 [THz], and equal to or less than 100 [THz]) (such as a terahertz wave (frequency thereof is equal to or more than 0.03 [THz], and equal to or less than 10 [THz]), for example).
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has conventionally been known a measurement device which irradiates a terahertz wave generated by a terahertz wave generator on a device under test, and uses a detector for terahertz wave to detect the terahertz wave which has transmitted through the device under test, thereby measuring the device under test.
As this type of a measurement device, there has been known a measurement device which includes a first optical system which condenses a terahertz wave generated by a generator for terahertz wave, and irradiates the condensed terahertz wave on a device under test, and a second optical system which makes the terahertz wave which has transmitted through the device under test incident to a detector for terahertz wave (refer to Abstract of Patent Document 1, for example).    (Patent Document 1) Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2006-133178